Stars Shine Bright
by IdolProject
Summary: Miku is the goddess of hopes and dreams. Miku is revived after a long sleep when the other Vocaloid characters dared to dream big. Each character has an interesting twist on their back-story that influences them to become an Idol. Each has a chance to meet Miku who in her own way finds the energy to inspire and encourage them in their pursuits. Many Pairings! Voting! You Choose!
1. Day Dream Night

**Stars Shine Bright**

**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

**Chapter One**

**Day Dream Night **

_The dark void was endless, swallowing up not only the light but also every ounce of emotion one could give. And among its vastness, floating around aimlessly was the last shred of hope. She had been forgotten for so long she could faintly remember what it was like to be in the presence of someone, to overtake them. When hope was forgotten, she began to wither away. Only the dreams and the aspirations of others could revive her but so little of it was left in the world. _

_One day a spark peeked through the empty darkness. Hope grimaced and whimpered as she opened her heavy eyes for the first time in nearly a few centuries. Her eyes widened as she recognized the spark. In haste she jetted herself over toward it and cupped the small spark in her hands. It twinkled brilliantly, making her smile. Lovingly she pressed the spark against her chest and without hesitation the piece absorbed into her._

"_I wish I could do what I love most," the spark murmured to her._

_A stunning glow overtook her, returning hope's lovely blue color. To her surprise another spark appeared in the darkness. Without warning a sudden flicker engulfed realm as a collection of small sparks started to appear. Sooner than another could appear, she started to collect the sparks._

"_I wish to be loved."_

"_I wish I mattered."_

_She began to giggle as her glimmering brilliance enhanced tenfold with each spark absorbed. She spun around, beginning a dance as she gathered the wishes._

"_I wish I could be like…."_

"_I wish…."_

_She gasped out as all the hopes became too much for her to bear. She clinched her arms tightly around her, letting out a desperate breath as the life began to expand the void. In a glorious flash, it went soaring and she went with it. Where it would land she didn't know._

**One Day Before**

Bright blue eyes stared on with utter melancholy as they settled on the pollen that collected on the outside of the windowsill. A heavy sigh finally escaped and a young lady with elegant features and sad expression rose from her seat in the corner of the room. The knock at the door had drawn her away from her dismal daydreams and she was disappointed to return to the reality.

"Come in" she chirped sweetly, cupping her hands perfectly at her front just as a proper woman would.

An elderly man with grizzled hair and large glasses pried open the door slowly. "Sorry to disturb you Megurine-sama, but it is time for supper" the man replied.

"Thank you. Tell my parents I will be done in a moment" she responded.

"Very well madam" he replied before rushing off to deliver the message.

The young lady gave another defeated sigh and moved to her wardrobe to change. It was only customary in her home to dress for dinner and her parents would have it no other way. Before long she was coming down the steps in a silky strapless black dress with a violet striped ribbon along the front and ruffle all along the hem. Just as she expected, the eyes of her parents were on her like a hawk when she stepped into the dinning room. It was a beautiful space with artwork and chinaware that would take most people a month's salary to pay off. But it was the habit of her family to show off in such a manner and oh how she despised it.

"My don't you just look beautiful Luka" her mother chimed in with a quaint smile and raised her glass of wine as if to congratulate herself on producing such a fine daughter.

"Yes she is quite the eye-catcher. Though I hope you will not be showing nearly as much skin when you take over the court rooms some day" her father remarked.

Luka tensed up where she stood. This conversation again? "I thought we discussed this already. I'm not interested in law school." She came over to sit on the left side of her father but felt no better for having spoken up when they gave her that disapproving look.

"We did discuss it Luka and _we_-your father and I- decided it would be in your best interest to change from that silly marine biology major of yours. No daughter of ours will be getting her hands dirty off the coast of who knows where, letting her wonderful people skills waste away" her mother explained.

Luka felt a heavy weight on her chest, stronger than ever before. If she could just slip out from under their thumb for even just a moment to breathe she would be grateful. She withstood the rest of the meal in stride and kept her mouth shut with the exception of slipping in a fine piece of veal. When she had finished she excused herself from the table. When a maid offered to take her empty plate she quickly intervened and announced she would take it herself. She guided her way toward the kitchen, passing by the lounge room.

Rather than keep straight pass the white doors she paused as a glimmer of light from inside the lounge grasped her attention. She stepped backwards back into line of sight from the doorway and noticed the television was left on. Light flashed across the screen quickly and suddenly a voice came echoing out. She felt a shudder and stepped inside to get a better look.

Instantly Luka's face flushed with red as she watched an attractive man with long purple hair, shake his hips suggestively on a brightly lit stage and song out an entrancing melody. Her heart began to race in her chest as he moved so fluidly in front of a cheering audience. He looked so happy up there, so confident. In that moment she had never felt so jealous of anyone before. "W-who is he?" she asked herself, unknowing of the kitchen hand that was walking by at the exact same time.

"Oh? You mean Kamui Gakupo? He's a real popular idol these days."

Luka suddenly laughed out as she watched the man jump around on the stage with incredible enthusiasm. He was a little goofy but she found nothing wrong with that. Her happiness shined through but she flushed when she realized she was being stared at. She turned back to see the kitchen hand looking at her with utter disbelief. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I've just haven't seen you this…happy since you were a little girl. But I suppose it is only appropriate it would be for music. When you were a little girl you would dance around the whole mansion, dragging around your microphone. I was surprised you ever stopped singing-you loved it so much."

Luka's eyes fell down as he spoke. She remembered it faintly but the pieces she did recall were rather cheerful. "I guess you are right…singing really did make me happy. But father always hated the noise and demanded I stop. He locked my microphone away…I can't believe I forgot all about that."

"Do not blame yourself Megurine-sama. One tends to have trouble remembering happy times when they are forced to give up the things they love," he pointed out before continuing on his way.

"Things I love…" Luka whispered to herself as she turned to look back at the performance. A smile returned to her lips again. Abruptly, Luka's disappointment returned when the television was shut off. She did not even have to turn to know it was her mother standing now in the room with the remote clutched tightly in her depriving hand.

"What vulgar entertainment. You shouldn't waste your time on that trash Luka. The entertainment industry is only fool of desperate people, foolish enough to place all their bets on their good looks and quickly fleeting talent. Give them another year or two and they will be forgotten."

"I beg to differ mom. I think it is brave…inspiring to work for such a distant dream. It makes it all the more precious when you finally reach it."

"Foolish girl. Dreams are for children. Adults focus on reality. And your reality young lady-is law school." It was the end of that talk and Luka had lost yet again. "Ooh I almost forgot. You need a new outfit for your interview. Let's go shopping tomorrow. You can choose where."

"Yes mother…" Luka grumbled back lowly, tightening her hand into a fist behind her back.

By the next day Luka has learned a whole other definition of the word tolerance. Shopping with her mother was becoming more than just a tedious chore; it was a form of torture. Not only did every outfit Luka tried on apparently make her look fat, but also it was undignified and too common for a Megurine lady. This was only to be expected when she had been allowed to choose the shopping location. It was a method of her mother to disregard her taste all over again.

"How about we try one of the malls on our side of town?" Mrs. Megurine suggested with her calculated smile.

Luka did everything in her power to hold back a snide remark. Even so, an arrogant tone of voice was bound to escape her lips. "Well I'm sorry my taste in shopping venues offend you mother." She marched forward, hoping to find at least one article of clothing that satisfied them both before they left.

"….Here is where I built this unknown dream

A song that will wake and reach the deepest place of your heart

The moonlight shines over the midnight sky

And you can hear a symphony of destruction

Diva still sleeping peacefully

I live in an Ikelos' dream…."

Luka paused before a crowd of onlookers as a performer captured their attention. Luka marveled over the man's beautiful voice that accompanied by his striking good looks. Just how many male idols were there, she wondered. The blue haired man danced around on the makeshift stage and stirred up the small crowd quickly.

"A karaoke performance in a mall? How very tacky."

Luka grimaced as she looked back to her mother. "I don't think it's tacky at all." With that firm statement Luka gently pushed herself between the people and made her way to the front. A faint blush came over her cheeks as the man smiled down at her and offered a hand. Instantly her instincts told her to stay put but her heart screamed for the chance. Giving a quaint smile in return, Luka took his hand and stepped onto the stage. Lucky for her she was not entirely out of the loop. She had heard this song on the radio a couple of times.

"Please do not forget me." She sung out.

"I won't forget " he chimed back, facing her sweetly.

"That what happens from now is the reality

I'll tell you."

"I don't want to know."

"The truth must be hidden

I built this dream and it can't be stopped now…" Luka turned back toward the audience, singing out surprisingly well. As though it were like riding a bike, she found her voice to naturally fall into all the right pitches. Perhaps it was true that you couldn't forget something you loved.

Upon the last note of the song, Luka felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest and the hot flush of her face. People were cheering; people were entertained. She gave a polite bow and stepped down from the stage only to find the man's hand holding onto her.

"You have a pretty voice, pinkie" he chuckled out.

"Pinkie?" Luka frowned sternly and tugged her hand away. "The name is Megurine Luka and I won't be compared to a jumpy pony."

"Pony?" he tilted his head in confusion before the thought dawned on him and he busted out laughing. "I never said anything about a pony. But since you seem so familiar with the show, I guess I should call you Pinkie Pie from now on. Is that okay with you…Pinkie Pie?"

Luka was beet red in the face and before she knew it she had popped him hard on the head. "Don't call me that! And who says I'll be seeing you again" she huffed back.

He laughed again and rubbed his head. "Well I sure hope so. Check me out some time- the name's Kaito. Soon to be the most handsome male vocalist Japan has ever seen" he bragged as he pulled out his business card from his pocket and handed it to her.

Luka glanced down reluctantly at the card. "Vocaloid Music Agency? You're a real singer?"

"In the flesh and hopefully all over TV by the end of the month. Stop by some time. They could really use talent like yours." Kaito declared. He patted her warmly on the shoulder and hopped back toward the stage for what he aimed to be an encore.

"Luka!" The lady shuddered suddenly and turned to her unfortunate company again. "What in the world were you doing? Do you know how embarrassing that was? You're a signified lady not some-some show girl! We are leaving this instant!" Before Luka had a chance to argue back her hand was grasped and she was being dragged out to the exit.

Once again she became discouraged and the car ride back had been spent listing off the unrealistic pursuit of stardom. Luka could swear her mother had a book on the subject; how else would she pull out so much negative feedback? Despite having different thoughts, she felt a strike to the heart with each point made. Singing was profitless for most, fame was short lived, celebrities never had good endings, and the most hurtful reason of them all-she simply wasn't good enough to be an idol.

It was a miracle Luka survived the ride without breaking down into tears. But as soon as the door opened she felt the heavy wave of sorrow wash over her and the tears she had so desperately tried to hide started to well up in the corner of her eyes. "E-excuse me…I'm going to lay down for a bit," she muttered out before fleeing to her room. A door slam and a fall to the knees later, the tears came flooding out. Misery had never felt so overwhelming. But with each moment she tried to remind herself just how pointless it was to cry. "You're beautiful, smart, and popular"; she told herself. She had what most would kill for and yet happiness seemed to be the one thing out of reach.

"W-what's so wrong with dreaming? Why can't I try? I just-….I just…I wish I could do what I love most…."

A/N: The song Kaito and Luka sang is called "Day Dream Night" written by Shinjou-P. The fic has the English translation. You can see the video here: watch?v=ZFATr6MNkYw

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the Fanfic that is apart of the Idol Project I'm doing. You can find out more here: watch?v=Ryc6qXT_c38

Please Review! I would love feedback.

Next Chapter: Kaito wants to be an idol and after joining the Vocaloid Music Agency he thought he would be. Unfortunately for him the business isn't fairing so well with the collection of singers it has on staff. Will his dream stop short of a few local performances or will his big dreams finally be reached? Meanwhile Luka is faced with the age-old question, to face your parent's dream or your own. Miku has a lot of work to do if she is going to prevent these two from giving up!


	2. The One Time Forgot

**Chapter Two**

**The One Time Forgot**

_A deep blue eye child stared up longingly as a cone of ice cream was handed down to him. He smiled brilliantly and started to lick at it as his hand was grabbed and he was led off. _

"_That's my good boy…" the woman chirped sweetly. She led him some distance in which the two scoops he had were completely licked away and he was now trying to chew on the cone. She stopped before a building that caught the boy's attention. Just outside in the yard a large group of children were playing. "Kaito…mommy has to go." She frowned seeing the confusion come to his face and finally tears were starting to form. The woman kneeled down before him, grabbing the boy's shoulders and rubbed them gently. "You have to stay here until mommy comes back, okay? Can you do that?" she asked._

_The boy sniffled and nodded. She brushed back his dark blue lots and kissed the top of his head. "I promise I will come back for you. I won't forget about you, never ever." She pulled him in for a tight hug before pulling away and showing him to the entrance. _

_He could barely hear the words being exchange between adults but as soon as the woman started to leave he tried holding onto her. "Mama!" he exclaimed. She pulled the hem of her dress from his tiny grip and waved goodbye. "Mama!" _

Kaito gasped out, sitting up in a hurry. His heart was thrashing hard in his chest, making it difficult to breathe and sweat had already formed on his brow. He shook his head and rubbed back his hair.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Kaito shifted his gaze quickly only to realize he had dozed off in the studio. "Oh…more like…unpleasant memories." Kaito muttered in response. He gave a melancholy sigh and stood up.

"Well you look exhausted. You should go home and rest. I'll let the producer know."

"Thanks Leon but I have to get some work done. My new album is supposed to be released soon and I'm nowhere done recording the right sound. My voice is totally cracked and well…I haven't exactly finished the second verse either" he chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Take my advice-don't put so much work into it. Between you and me…I don't think the company will be putting a lot of effort in promoting it." Leon replied under breath.

Kaito instantly frowned, glaring at the blonde haired man. "What do you mean?" He was going to interrogate Leon more on the situation but before he could press the question again, the door to the studio opened. Kaito lightened up as he watched two girls walk in. "Good afternoon Lola, Miriam. Ready to record back up?"

"Don't get all sweet with us Kaito" Lola bit back. She was apparently already in a bad mood and didn't need any fluffy conversation.

"Lola please" Miriam replied, patting the blonde diva on the shoulder. "This isn't Kaito's fault so don't take it out on him."

"What's not my fault?"

Miriam looked at him with her sorrowful bright green eyes. "The company…" she started to sniffle. She was already getting so emotional and Lola had to hold onto her. "We are getting the boot. Our ratings have dropped drastically, the sales of our albums have gone way below production cost and well…we are just too much of a hassle," she explained.

"What?! You can't be serious!" Kaito yelped out. He felt his heart leap up into his throat. He had to admit he didn't know much about his seniors in the field when he got recruited for the Vocaloid Music Agency but he never would have thought it was because they were entirely unpopular.

Leon sighed and nodded, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Let's just face it Kaito, we are barely here. Maybe we weren't made for the music industry. I suggest you start packing your bags soon too. You and Meiko will be soon to follow us."

Kaito bit back a few choice words he wanted to say to Leon. "I won't give up so easily! I'll make the public love me" he insisted. He grabbed his things and rushed for the door. He yelped out as he instantly bumped into another person. "I'm sorry!" He looked down and flushed deep red in the face as he was met with a rather soft looking cushion pressed against his chest.

Meiko giggled and smiled. "What's got you so flustered Kaito? Has Lola been using your muffler as a napkin again?"

"No, it's not that" Kaito remarked as he averted his eyes. Meiko had a tendency to bounce when he stepped back.

"Oh, then was it your performance at the mall? Did it not go well?" Meiko questioned back.

"No, that was just fine. In fact a fan even came onto the stage and sang with me." Kaito pointed out. He wasn't sure she was a fan but Meiko didn't need to know the details. He had his pride to think about.

"Then what's the problem you old sourpuss?" Meiko asked, shoving her elbow into Kaito's side and making him gasp out in pain.

"You haven't heard about the company?" Kaito asked. She nodded nonchalantly, which confused Kaito all the more. How could Meiko be so casual about everything? Her resilience in times of crisis never ceased to amaze him.

"If it bothers you so much, how about we go drink it out!" Meiko exclaimed, suddenly slipping her arm around Kaito's and grinned brightly. "Drinks are on me! Everyone is invited!" she yelled out to get the others' attention.

Before Kaito could come up with an excuse to not go, Meiko had him skipping out the door and down the front steps of the building. The other three walk with less enthusiasm behind.

Kaito gave a defeated sigh as he was dragged along. He paused when they suddenly passed a music shop on the street. "Hey, wait Meiko. I want to check something out" Kaito chirped, slipping free of the girl's hold on him and came inside the shop. He inhaled deeply. There were nothing like the smell of old vinyl records mixed with the smell of new cds. He came over to the new releases on the shelf and flipped through the cases.

"What are you looking for?" Meiko chimed in.

"My album. You know the one I sent out just last month. It should still be up right?" But to his dismay he didn't see it anywhere in the grouping. "Umm, there must be some mistake." He looked over to the sales clerk. "Excuse me, where are your CDs by Kaito?"

The clerk made a weird face and came from behind the counter. "Who?"

"Kaito. You know me right?" He asked with a smile and turned to his good side in a pose.

The clerk only stared at him in disbelief. "Sorry can't say that I do."

Kaito winced at the sudden shot to his ego. "Um well, then do you have the album called _History of Logic System_?"

The man furrowed his brows and took a once over of the store before tapping his chin. "Oh!" He rushed over toward the back. "There should be a few copies back here" he replied.

Kaito sighed in relief and rushed after the man to the back of the store. But his jaw dropped the moment he saw the large red sign marked "Sale! 75% Off" over the stand. He looked down at the shelf and suddenly went weak in the knees.

"Did you find it Kaito?" Meiko jumped over to take a look. She whistled when she saw just how many of Kaito's albums were tossed in with the sad pile. "Well hot sake, that's a lot."

"T-there must be some mistake!" Kaito exclaimed. "Did you so happen to buy too many CDs? Are these just leftovers?"

The man shook his head. "No, actually we bought the bare minimum. This is about everything. Yeah we didn't get too many request from the customers." The man shrugged and headed back to his station at the counter.

Meiko sighed and patted Kaito on the back. "Well look at the bright side…"

"What bright side?"

"You were worried there wouldn't be any more copies left to buy for your friends and family right? Well there are plenty here. Let's take it all and give it to them" Meiko suggested.

Kaito groaned and crouched down to hold his knees. "I don't have any family…or other friends besides you guys," he whimpered out.

Meiko flushed lightly and looked off to the side in embarrassment. "Oh…well then…how about that drink now?"

Kaito sighed and stood before slowly walking out of the shop. Leon, Lola, and Miriam had already made it to the restaurant and grabbed them a table. Kaito plopped down on to the cushion and laid his head on the table.

Meiko bought the first round of sake, pouring everyone's cup despite their insistence she not. "Lighten up everyone! Just because we are old news doesn't mean we can't make a come back? We are original talent here, the forerunners of Vocaloid entertainment! We can't let them forget us!" Meiko cheered, raising her cup and taking a long sip.

Kaito grimaced. "I'm easy to forget about…" he muttered.

"Who says?" Meiko barked back. "I think you are a swell guy Kaito, certainly more likable than that Gakupo fellow everyone is raving about on TV."

"Everyone…" Kaito sat up and grabbed his cup to take a sip.

"With an attitude like that why even bother becoming a singer? Why'd you come to Vocaloid Music Agency anyway?" Lola huffed out.

The blue haired male stared longingly into his sake cup. "I thought…if I became famous…she would come back. She would see me singing on TV and suddenly remember. " Kaito gulped it down. "She promised she wouldn't forget me…so why didn't she ever come back?"

"Who?" Meiko looked on with concern, setting down the drink. The tone Kaito had was too depressing and was making her sake taste sour.

"My mother…"

The table went silent and it remained so for the rest of the evening with the exception of a few curses, complaints, and heavy duty sobbing from the five washed out singers.

"Forget everyone! Our so called fans!" Meiko screamed out as she came stumbling out of the restaurant on Kaito's arm. She giggled profusely as she knocked him into the wall. He thankfully was sturdier than the other three of them and helped her out to the sidewalk. "Come on K-kaito…" she gulped down a burp that was about to come up. "Tell those jerks off! All of them! We aren't nobodies! We are somebodies! They can't p-push us aside and forget about us! We matter! I MATTER!" She screamed out at the top of her lungs. She fell back onto the curve and laid down, a few tears finally coming down her eyes.

Kaito marveled at it. He had never seen Meiko so emotional. She was always so good at hiding her problems but it seemed even she had a breaking point. He wondered what was her story, what was she hiding.

"Yeah…let's not let them forget about us." Kaito repeated and sat down on the curve next to her. He looked up at the sky. "I wish to not be forgotten, ever again."

Meiko sniffled lightly as she sat up and leaned her head up against his shoulder. "I wished I mattered…"

Saddened as he was, Kaito raised his head and began to sing to the night. He knew what his next song would be for his album at least.

"The voices that I heard are no longer there

An invisible wall blocks my way

The connected threads entwines

While I stayed here unable to move

The sun set and the red moon rose sadly

Left forgotten by time, the nights comes and goes…"

Just off in the distance of the town, another sound came loudly in the night. It thundered through the air and ended with a loud crash. Dogs began to bark and car alarms burst out into cries. A heavenly blue glow that had come falling from the sky in that moment had started to fade from within a small alleyway. As it vanished away, a single person was left in its place. She lied there on the ground, clenched tightly to herself and resting as though nothing had occurred.

**A/N: **Thanks for returning for the second chapter! It was shorter than I meant it to be but the next one will be longer. Sorry it is coming in slowly. Updates will start speeding up soon. For this chapter's song reference Kaito is singing the song "Time Forgotten One", which is the 26th demo song from Kaito V3. You can hear the music here: watch?v=uYNwVRrOXhM

**Please Review! And the Poll for Vocaloid pairings is on the profile!**

**Next Chapter: **Meiko has a troubling secret that pushes her away from the others while it may also be pulling her away from her dream. Meanwhile Miku has woken to a world full of deprived dreamers and makes the first efforts to ease their pain, all the while trying to adjust to modern civilization.


End file.
